Oh God Am i crazy now?
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Minato jadi perempuan? Kok bisa? Bagaimana reaksi para lelaki di sekolah ya? RnR pelase xD


Mentari yang hangat itu telah menampakkan dirinya pada sang dunia. Menyinari belahan dunia agar setiap insan membangunkan diri mereka dan melihat indahnya panorama yang diberikan oleh sang dunia. Begitupun dengan si Arisato ini. Dirinya terbangun dari tidur untuk berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Dia sedikit membereskan poninya yang dirasa sudah mulai memanjang. Dengan langkah gontai, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan dirinya. Ia membuka bajunya dengan malas hingga ia bersiap membuka celananya. Ia melirik kecil cermin yang memantulkan dirinya sebagian dan membuat gerakannya berhenti seketika. Matanya membulat dengan raut wajah yang semakin terlihat seperti terkejut. Ada a―

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pa...? Kenapa ada suara wanita berteriak dalam kamar mandi Minato?

_Oh God. Am i crazy now?_

_Warnings:_

_AU, OOC, Trans gender for Minato Arisato, not Yaoi or Yuri and many more_

_Friendship, a little bit humor, maybe?_

_Don't like don't read_

_Persona 3 belonged Atlus_

_._

_._

_._

"Ada apa Mina―"

_**Croot!**_

Junpei menutup hidungnya yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan darah. Lelaki berjenggot itu segera membalikan badannya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Junpei tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Minato membawa seorang wanita ke dalam kamarnya?

"Ada apa, Junpei!" Seketika para anggota S.E.E.S berdatangan dan masuk ke dalam kamar Minato. Lagi-lagi reaksi para anggota S.E.E.S sama seperti Junpei, walaupun tidak sampai mimisan seperti itu.

"Ka-kau siapa?" Mitsuru bertanya kepada gadis berwajah merah yang kini sedang duduk meringkuk di lantai dengan balutan handuk di bagian dadanya. Gadis berambut biru itu terlihat sangat tidaklah asing bagi mereka semua.

"A-aku... Minato," gadis itu berucap sangat pelan tapi entah mengapa pendengaran mereka begtu tajam sehingga mereka terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin Minato bisa berubah menjadi seorang wanita! Pikir mereka.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?" ucap Fuuka syok. Gadis yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Minato itu hanya menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan. Mereka semua saling menatap satu sama lain lalu berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan. Oh God... Apa yang telah dilakukan Minato hingga Kau membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Kau sudah memberikannya pakaian?" tanya Mitsuru pada Yukari. Yukari mengangguk kecil lalu ikut duduk bersama Mitsuru di ruang utama. Akihiko, Shinjiro, Junpei (yang beruntung sudah diselamatkan), Ken, Aigis, Mitsuru, Yukari dan Koromaru sedang menunggu Fuuka dan Minato datang ke ruang utama mereka. Tidak sampai lima menit, Fuuka dan Minato datang.

Semua mata tertuju pada Minato yang memakai sweater putih gading dan cukup kebesaran di tubuhnya yang kini sedikit mengecil dan celana training. Rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus itu dibiarkan tergerai hingga menampilkan sosoknya yang manis. Minato menunduk dan menyatukan kedua tangan di depan seperti seorang gadis yang sednag menampilkan ekspresi malu. Tidak lupa wajahnya yang merona.

Semua lelaki yang berada di dalam ruangan menahan napas melihat Minato yang sangat imut itu. sedangkan para wanita sedikit merona dan mengakui bahwa mereka cukup iri melihat Minato yang imut itu.

"Duduklah... Umh... 'Minato," ujar Akihiko canggung. Minato mengangguk kecil lalu duduk di single sofa. Keheningan terjadi...

"Ahem... Minato...kun? Bisa jelaskan bagaimana dirimu bisa berubah?" Mitsuru bertanya.

"Aku... Tidak tahu. Saat aku bangun, aku sudah seperti ini." Minato menjawabnya dengan ragu. Suasana semakin hening karena suara Minato yang biasanya tegas kini menjadi lembut. Para lelaki berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa... rasa... entahlah...

"Apa kau memakan sesuatu, kemarin?" tanya Aigis yang sedari tadi diam. Minato hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Yang kumakan hanyalah ramen instan."

"Bagaimana bisa...?" Shinjiro mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Berpikir secara logika yang tidak mungkin ia temukan selama apapun. Entah mengapa tidak seperti biasanya suasana di dorm kali ini sangatlah hening. Bahkan yang biasanya Koromaru menggonggong, kini terdiam di sebelah Minato.

"Ah, mungkin saja ini hanya mimpi!" Junpei berteriak mengagetkan seluruh penghuni di Dorm. Yukari menginjak kaki Junpei cukup keras hingga membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Mana mungkin semua ini mimpi jika kau merasa sakit, Stupei." Yukari memandang sinis.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Sekarang bagaimana caranya Minato bisa sekolah? Hari ini ada ujian sosiologi," lerai Fuuka. Lagi-lagi mereka saling pandang satu sama lain lalu menatap Minato.

"A-apa?"

"Terpaksa kau harus memakai baju sekolah wanita, Minato," ujar Mitsuru.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

To be continue...

A/N: Ano... bikin fic baru lagi. Ehehehe xDD Review, please?


End file.
